An electrical safety program has been established to perform the following functions for the Clinical Center: establish electrical safety standards; test clinical electrical equipment; participate in the activities of the Clinical Center Safety committee; train staff members regarding electrical shock and grounding; investigate electrical burns and shocks; survey the patient environment; provide counsel to medical nursing and administrative staff on purchase of new equipment; participate in the formulation of national electrical safety standards; design test equipment; modify existing clinical equipment to meet current safety standards.